The Fleeting Sand
by Kpasa
Summary: Sobiwan. Drabbles, oneshots, or short stories to do with Sabe and Ben.
1. A Life Lived

**The Fleeting Sand Beckons**

**1. Comfort**

She readily accepts his consoling embraces after her first miscarriage, but only becomes aware of his own need for comfort after he arrives home with bloody knuckles.

**2. Kiss**

In the mornings he kisses her as he used to when they first met, as though she would break under his touch, but in the evenings he would hungrily slam his lips upon hers in a silent revolt to his previous well-hidden yearnings.

**3. Soft**

The hairs on his arms are as soft as a baby's bottom, and she takes a teasing delight in pointing this out soon after the arrival of their daughter.

**4. Pain**

As she watches him carry away the second-born twin in his arms that one fateful afternoon, she is enveloped by the fiery pain upon the realization that she would never encounter him again.

**5. Potatoes**

She grimaces at the sight of the lumpy potatoes, but knowing full well that this will be their only sustenance during the drought, reluctantly succumbs to the torture.

**6. Rain**

It rarely rains in this harsh wasteland, albeit the morning of the birth of their second child, where he sits back on his heels after their hard-earned vegetable garden had been soiled and declares that this son will run him ragged.

**7. Chocolate**

After one particularly brutal argument in which afterwards she began to pack her bags, he spent his much-needed credits to surprise her with black-market Alderaan Chocolate, for which she sloppily kissed his entire relieved face in gratitude.

**8. Happiness**

By the very awe on his face as he holds his child for the first time, she is consumed by the happy comprehension that he carries no regrets for the abandonment of the Jedi laws that he once so proudly upheld.

**9. Telephone**

Upon her arrival she was struck at the loneliness of the desert tide, and begged him for some viable link to the outside world, but then with an ache she realized she had no one else to call upon.

**10. Ears**

Her son was the spitting image of his father, even down to the ears in which the left one stuck out in stubborn tenacity.

**11. Name**

For protection against Imperial spies she suggests a change of names, and though he happily accepts "Ben", he stubbornly refuses to call her anything but "Sabé".

**12. Sensual**

The lilting tongue of his accent always sends a sensual shiver up her spine, a motion of course that he has always been oblivious to.

**13. Death**

She knows there is nothing worse then lying on one's death bed regretting a life unlived, but happily shoves that worry away; she's certainly lived more then a thousand lives.

**14. Sex**

Since the first time they made love and every time after she wonders how he is completely silent all the way through, as though captured in a state of complete disbelieving reverence.

**15. Touch**

She wonders if it was his touch that made her seek him out through the vast corridors of the universe, but quickly decides it was rather the look in his eyes whenever he set his gaze upon her.

**16. Weakness**

She knows she is his greatest weakness, and though this revelation worries him greatly, she cannot help but glow in loving satisfaction.

**17. Tears**

He twirls her in spinning glory when he discovers her pregnancy, but later she finds him staring out into the distance clutching a braid given to him by his old Master, a tear engraving itself along the contours of his face.

**18. Speed**

She shrieks with delight on the back of their cheaply-bought speeder, white-knuckling his laughing sides as her hair whips in disarray.

**19. Wind**

The swirling sand rolling in billowing ecstasy against the horizon reminds her of a painting she had seen at Theed Palace as a child, and briefly wonders if the Artist had looked inside her soul.

**20. Freedom**

It is only when she loses everything that she feels free to do anything, yet stubbornly hangs on to the past when she begins to rebuild her future.

**21. Life**

She spends her last Republican Credit on a green bean plant in the market, and watches delightfully as is blossoms amidst the desert heat.

**22. Jealousy**

She tries to ignore the heaviness surrounding her when he abruptly leaves the birthing room of his first-born child after sensing a danger to a flaxen-headed boy who lived miles away, but knows that for Padmé's son she would have done the same thing.

**23. Hands**

For such a quiet, inconspicuous man he has quite the ability to make her tremble and scream with the raw power in his unassuming hands.

**24. Taste**

She would gaze at him for hours while he toiled shirtless in the heavy drench of the heat, eagerly awaiting her opportunity to taste the salty tang of his skin.

**25. Devotion**

He gave up his Jedi knighthood that morning, his sole-bred purpose, when he packed away his lightsaber and whispered his love for her.

**26. Forever**

She knew she would never be alone again when he slid a grass ring of spun dried Nubian wheat over her slender finger, his breath hitching as he laid his forehead against hers.

**27. Blood**

Never in all the years that she had known him had she seen him panic the day of her labour, when all he saw were the bundles of bloody linen, and she would have laughed at his expression if it weren't for the blinding pain.

**28. Sickness**

He clutches the tiny still form of his youngest daughter in his arms; stoically weaving his fingers through her long hair and placing her upon the funeral pyre for cremation, slicing away her padawan braid.

**29. Melody**

The one time she ever saw Ben wholly embarrassed was when she caught him singing a particularly crass Toydarian drinking song, and late at night she would laughingly whisper the coarse lyrics to his beet-red ears.

**30. Stars**

She often catches herself wistfully gazing out into the stars, dreaming of times long gone, and frees herself to her memories.

**31. Home**

As she watches her daughters small body run as swiftly as a bird along the scorched earth, she thinks that this is her children's home, and though she misses Naboo dreadfully, her place will always be with her family.

**32. Confusion**

She scrunches up her eyes in perplexed humour as she watches her son valiantly try to use the Force to lift his sister, but frantically rushes forward when he loses concentration.

**33. Fear**

She didn't fully understand the weight of her fears upon her soul until she found him, and breathed in relief as they washed clean from her.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

She delights in the rare bliss of lightning, as she would a holocard from home, but at night when thunder rolls in aching agony she almost always curls tighter in his embrace.

**35. Bonds**

The deep scars carved in her back are the wretched ties to her past, and a horrid reminder of her punishment for her participation in the Rebellion.

**36. Market**

She loses sight of her child one day in the market, and after a frantic search she eventually finds her perched sagely on a particularly revered Hutt statue, casually defacing the unsightly countenance with a marker.

**37. Technology**

Considering he is a man well versed in hundreds of languages and philosophies and survival skills, she finds it difficult to maintain a straight face as he tries to figure out how to use the water pump.

**38. Gift**

His greatest gift to her were their children, her greatest gift to him was herself.

**39. Smile**

She had fallen in love with him years ago, when he dared grin cockishly to a Decoy Queen he should have known better to fear.

**40. Innocence**

She catches a glimpse of the young Luke Skywalker at the speed-races one day, and marvels at the innocence bred in the wake of tragedy.

**41. Completion**

One morning her daughter captures a Terran firefly that had glinted in her eye atop a sand dune, and before she is made to release it she lovingly names it in honour of her departed sister and declares the family "complete".

**42. Clouds**

There never seems to be any clouds in this desert sky, and she mourns the idea that her children will never grow up deciphering funny shapes upon grassy hilltops.

**43. Sky**

His eyes are that of morning daybreak, hers are that shade of evening twilight; light and dark, they complement each other nicely.

**44. Heaven**

Ben _knows_ he will become one with the Force upon his death; however the side of her that remembers her mother's tales makes her feel that she will one day end up in the thrones of her ancestors upon a life complete.

**45. Hell**

She's already been in Hell, she knows better then to fear it again.

**46. Sun**

Her eyelashes become white and illuminated as she shields her eyes from the heavy glare, and wonders if there is more sun then sky.

**47. Moon**

There are two moons in Tatooine skies, both en-coupled brightly at night yet only one remaining in the broken reverie of the next day.

**48. Waves**

The desert dunes remind her of Nubian oceans, the shifting sands reminiscent of arched, heaving waves consumed with unforeseeable strength.

**49. Hair**

When his locks eventually began to grey, she silently mourned the loss of the hair that used to keep her up at night dreaming in the days of her youth.

**50. Supernova**

On her flight to her new home she glimpses the rarity of a stellar explosion, her cockpit window radiating a brilliant burn that stretches for an infinite number of miles, and she knows this, _this,_ is goodbye.

* * *

Again, inspired by Starrika's 1-sentence works in Last of The Mohicans forum.

I really do love reviews, I truly truly do! :)


	2. Visions

**The next four chapters were posted at the sobi_fans community on for the Christmas challenge. Check out the community, it's pretty awesome!!!**

He could see her in the distance, walking closer, the heat simmering in wavy lines all around her. He can only wonder if this is that desert madness he's heard so much about. The loud-mouthed Gungan in front of him smacked him impatiently on his lapel, forcing him to pay attention. He sighed, too many women looked like her anyway.

* * *

He heard her voice calling out for him. _Her_ voice. His head shot around, frantically looking for the source. Through the rising dust he saw a woman caught in an embrace with another man. Wincing with embarrassment, he hung his head and moved on.

* * *

Her hair swung in the sunlight, bright sparks glinting between rickety market stalls. He shook his head; the Tatooine heat was finally getting to him. He brushed past the dark-haired woman, quickening his pace even further.

* * *

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, standing under the flickering light in his bedroom, wondering if he had truly lost it. She lay on his bed, half naked. Dragging his eyes off her long legs, he finally registered her crossed arms and her laughing eyes.

* * *

'I was wondering what it would take for you to notice me', she said with a crooked grin. 'I thought I was going to have to flash you to notice me. I figured _this_ would be far less embarrassing.' He swallowed hard, stepping forward and slamming his lips on hers. If this was insanity, he never wanted to be sane.

* * *

_(I hadn't watched Star Wars in awhile, and I just realized that I was unsure if the characters were entirely cannon... :S ah well)._


	3. Goodbyes

"You know I can't stay, Ben. I made a promise, I intend to keep it."

He put his head in his hands, his fingers flexing.

"I know. I guessed I fooled myself into believing you were here for good. I'm used to being alone Sabe… but after last night I don't…

"Shhh". She sighed, resting her head on his neck. "I know. But I'm no good here."

She got up abruptly; ready to walk out the door. He fumbled for her hand, yanking her back. His eyes shone with complete seriousness.

"Just remember, when you're done saving the galaxy, I'll be here."


	4. Say It

"Put me down now."

"Nope."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, put me down right _now_."

"Not until you say yes."

"Obi, I have to go. They're going to leave without me."

"Say it."

"You know this wasn't exactly the kind of reception I was expecting after traveling light years to tell you I love you."

"We'll work on that later, now say it."

"Fine!" she huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I, Sabe Maberrie, agree to marry one Obi, I'm sorry, _Ben_, Kenobi in one years time, due to threat of blood loss in my feet, and _after_ I take care of business with the rebel forces. Can I come down now?"

"Gladly." He beamed in response to her glare.

"If I knew you were going to use the Force to hang me upside down from your ceiling until I agreed to marry you, I would've skipped this planet altogether. Now wipe that grin off your face and kiss me. "

"Yes milady."


	5. Ben

"Why Ben?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose 'Ben'?"

I wince, embarrassed.

"It's simple, plain. Forgettable."

She cocked her head, divulging a sly grin.

"_Obiii_…"

"Fine fine fine. When I first met you as the Queen I overheard you and your handmaidens talking about baby names, and you happened to pick the name Ben."

Sabe grimaced, unable to believe she was once so… _girly_. She grinned again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's so adorable of you, Ben. I didn't know you were such a... oh no."

"What?"

She looked up at him, alarm crossing her face.

"If you're Ben, what are we going to name our son?"

"Our WHAT?"


	6. Endings

Her long Padawan braid had swung off her shoulder when he placed her on the funeral pyre. It was the color of dried wheat. His youngest. The dust and sand dried his tears before he arrived home, his wife waiting for him. The mother of his children. Staring into the distance. Watching the long tongues of the fire blaze between two moons, carrying the remnants of their daughter past the dunes and into the night. He slid the braid into her open hand, and she clutched at his fingers. The braid coiled alongside their palms before falling, forgotten, to the ground. They had each other.


End file.
